


Planetarium

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: The room goes pitch black.He hears Michael’s sharp inhale.Then the universe erupts around them.





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Malex, meteor shower.

“So, you gonna tell me why we’re here?” Michael asks, “your military pals were helpful but I thought we were heading back?”

“We are,” Alex says, “I want to show you something first.”

Michael shrugs but lumbers after him. Alex can see the discomfort radiating off him. The second Michael gets out of his comfort zone, this happens. To some degree. Right now it’s in full swing and has been since they drove into the city. The trip had proved fruitful and the tech was good. He’d done most of the talking, Michael retreating into himself again. His entire life seemed centered around proving how normal he was. Alex had always attributed it to the system but now he could see it was something decidedly more important.

“We breaking and entering? I’m scandalized,” Michael says with an almost comical gasp. Alex rolls his eyes. “Seriously what is this place? This feels like it might be a trap.”

“It’s not a trap,” Alex says opening the lock, “would you just come with me?”

He leads him past the hallway, ignoring how obvious his limp is as Michael shuffles so badly it’s like he’s trying to make no sound at all. He opens the door to what they’re here for and steps inside. It takes a full heartbeat for Michael to peer around the corner. In true Guerin fashion he lets out a low whistle and smothers his surprise under a veneer of cocky self assuredness.

“Fancy,” he remarks, looking around, “you gonna put a show on for me?” Alex snorts and shakes his head.

“Sit down,” he says.

It’s almost heartbreaking when Michael does and immediately leans forward, like he’s about to run. His knees are bouncing too, like sitting still is hard.  Alex knows it is. There’s no great mystery to how to work this thing. He goes over to the seat next to him and sits down. Michael watches him and he leans back in the seat, looking upwards. After a moment, Michael copies him. Alex hits the control.

The room goes pitch black.

He hears Michael’s sharp inhale.

Then the universe erupts around them.

Michael gasps audibly as the dome is filled with the planets and stars. The planetarium’s show is generic, but the footage is spectacular. Not that Alex is paying attention. Michael is staring up at the planets and stars with complete wonder on his face. He shifts with every turn, like the this is the ship he’s trying to build and he’s making the piloting decisions. He cranes his neck to see the planets behind him, not caring how much of his neck he exposes. There’s something impossibly vulnerable about him as he watches the spectacle. Or maybe it’s just how different he looks with that kind of wonder written all over his face.

When the theater goes dark and then the lights come on, he’s twisting in his seat like he’s looking for the controls.

“Right here,” he says, handing it over and pointing at the button. Michael hits it and the show starts over again. The same thing happens and Alex is just as spellbound by the emotions that play across his face. On the third round Michael manages to tear his eyes from the planets and catch his gaze. “I figured if you were going to pilot a spaceship you might want to actually see some planets,” he says.

“I’m not even flying this thing,” Michael replies, looking back up at the stars.

“First time in a simulator you don’t,” Alex says. Michael’s head snaps towards him, “you just get used to being in one.” He looks back up and realizes that Michael is still staring at him, “you’re missing it,” he says.

“Teach me how to fly.”

“What?” Alex laughs, disbelief coursing through his veins. Michael is looking at him with that same boyhood earnestness. It’s such a heartbreakingly beautiful look. He’s powerless against it. Desperately he looks back up. “I’ve never taught anyone to fly.”

“You know how smart I am,” Michael says, “it won’t be that hard.”

“Thank you,” Alex says sarcastically, looking back over to see Michael’s face is inches from his own. “I’ll think about it,” he says and nods up, “I didn’t bring you here to talk about flying.”

Michael glances up but he can’t feign disinterest as meteors shoot across the sky. Roswell has great star viewing but this is like being in them. Even Michael can’t focus on anything else for long. It’s soon though that the lights go out as the show ends and come back on. Michael turns to him and moves the control out of the way before Alex can reach it. Alex glances at Michael’s hand and remembers why him going is not the worst idea. The world out there can’t be worse to him than this one. Alex drops his hand with a sigh and looks at him.

“I will think about it,” he repeats.

“No,” Michael says shaking his head, “why did you bring me here?” He asks, looking around, “it’s just us in here.”

Alex shifts in his seat. They’re already on thin ice about the flying thing. God help him he really doesn’t want to do something that’s going to upset Michael. He can already see him shifting back. Panic hits Alex as Michael looks down and grips the arm rests, ready to get up.

“I figured you hadn’t been to a planetarium before,” he blurts out. Michael stops and looks at him, “I know you moved around as a kid and I’m guessing none of those places cared a lot about field trips.” Michael looks down, “and in high school the one time we tried to go the three of you were sick?”

“Max was having some control issues,” he says, sinking back into the chair.

“Right. Control issues. So, I figured while we were here—“ he shrugs, “this would be something you liked.”

Michael locks eyes with him and Alex’s heart jumps.

Then everything goes black.

He hears Michael relax back into the seat and sighs. Reminds himself that he did not come in here for anything stupid like making out with an alien who wants flying lessons so he can leave. He can’t prove earth is worth anything to Michael who never met a problem he couldn’t be more stubborn then. He came to do something that Michael wanted. Michael deserved. Every kid deserved that trip to the planetarium. Even ones from another world. He leans back as the planets soar up around them again.

“Got a fav—“

Michael’s lips are warm and dry against his own. He catches him off guard and this time he’s the one who gasps as the journey begins. Michael’s fingers cup his cheek and he shifts closer, his earlier thoughts flying out the window. There’s something sweet about the way he kisses and something harder as well. It aches in Alex’s chest, he knows what he’s looking for won’t be there. Michael pulls his mouth away and looks at him as they lay on their sides, staring at each other as the stars go overhead. The bitterness falls away as Alex stares at him and realizes that Michael’s eyes keep drifting between him and the edge of the screen. He can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

“Watch the meteors,” he says rolling onto his back. Michael mirrors him but not before he locks their hands together.

“Thank you,” he says in a voice Alex isn’t sure he’s heard him use since he was sixteen.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
